Riku Doldo III
| affiliation = Dressrosa | occupation = King (former) ; Corrida Colosseum Gladiator (former) | alias = | jva = }} Riku Dold III is the former king of Dressrosa before he was dethroned by Donquixote Doflamingo. He entered the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi under the alias of "Ricky". Appearance Dold is an elderly, yet well-built and extremely muscular man. In his disguise as Ricky, he wears a dark purple cape with a skull on the back, and a gold helmet which covers his entire face save for his eyes and features a prominent noseguard. A crack in this helmet received during his fights In Block B revealed that he has a thick brown mustache and beard. With the revealing of his identity in the dungeon beneath the colosseum, Dold is shown to have a chin beard, bushy moustache, and thick eyebrows. He has a spikey ring of hair going around the back of his head and a single large tuft of hair near his crown. A stitched scar runs from right above his left eyebrow to the top of his head. Gallery Personality Dold is a very proud man. He refused to have his injuries tended to after his defeat in Block B. Although the modern public reviles his name, the warriors sent as sponsors from kingdoms in the New World to fight in the colosseum all show great admiration and respect for Dold, due to his peaceful and prosperous reign as king of Dressrosa. To those who know him, he is seen as a noble and strong man. Relationships Family Rebecca As Dold has been in hiding since his dethronement, he is not close to his grand-daughter, and she does not know who he is . However, it is clear that he loves her dearly, and deeply regrets the death of her mother and her difficult life under Doflamingo. As Ricky, he apologized to her after his defeat in Block B during the Corrida Colosseum tournament. However, Rebecca herself doesn't seem to recognize or remember him, as she looked confused when he refused to let her tend to his wounds. Friends Tank Lepanto Tank Lepanto was the first of the gladiators thrown in the pit with Dold to see through his disguise as Ricky. When he revealed himself, Lepanto cried in joy and bowed down before his old king, showing great respect. Later, when Dagama criticized his reign and actions, Lepanto immediately stepped forward to defend Dold. Elizabello II The king of Prodence's reaction to Dold's revelation was quite joyous, as he hugged and thanked him for his strength as a ruler while lamenting the loss of his peaceful influence in modern politics. In contrast to his usual surly and aggressive demeanor, Elizabello shows great admiration and deference for his former fellow. Enemies Donquixote Doflamingo He expressed hatred towards Donquixote Doflamingo who not only dethroned him but also turned the citizens' public opinion against him. Abilities and Powers Unlike the other gladiators trained at the Colosseum, Dold does not fight using a shield, instead fighting with an old and blunted sword with both hands. His swordsmanship was so great that several gladiators speculated him to be from Wano Country. He managed to incapacitate some contestants with one swing of his blunt sword, until Blue Gilly defeated him with a kick to the head. During the battle royale, he as Ricky is seen vastly surpassing the other gladiators in the B Block in terms of speed. Whether this speed comes from using the Rokushiki technique Soru or another method has yet to be explained. He has also shown signs of high endurance and speedy recovery as he is able to get right back up after the fight and move on his own. History Past Dold ruled Dressrosa as its king until the arrival of Doflamingo, ten years before present day. Doflamingo, through a number of means including attack, subterfuge, framing Dold for heinous acts and turning citizens into toys, usurped his throne and cast him into hiding ever since. Dressrosa Arc Dold entered the Corrida Colosseum under the disguise of Ricky to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. For the battle royale, he was placed in Block B. During the chaotic showdown between Bellamy and the forces of the Prodence Kingdom, Ricky is faced with three opponents, two of which note his odd strength and unorthodox fighting methods. As they wonder whether or not he is a samurai from Wano Country, he disengages from his current opponents and dispatches them with blinding speed, leading many in the audience to question whom he might be. His identity is questioned particularly by an old man who claims to have a feeling of seeing a fighter long ago with such a fighting style. He is then attacked by Blue Gilly, but manages to evade his kick. However, Blue Gilly later defeats him with a kick to the neck, which also shattered some of his armor. Lying in a pool of his own blood, Ricky laments to himself that he can't win against aging. He then hears the cheers coming out from the crowd, and angrily thinks to himself how he hates those cheers and also how he hates Donquixote Doflamingo. As Elizabello II‎ prepared to use the King Punch, Ricky silently thought about the man's title. When the king finally deployed his devastating punch, Ricky managed to get himself up from the ring's floor and attempted to deflect it, but ended up breaking his sword in the process. Later, after the battle royale for Block C had commenced, Ricky is seen attempting to exit the Corrida Colosseum. When one of the medical staff pleads with him to stop so they can treat his injuries, the former gladiator angrily states how ironic it is that they are offering to help him after letting him fight to the death in front of a crowd. When the medical staff member attempts to remove Ricky's helmet so they can treat his head wound, which was still bleeding badly, the former gladiator slaps the man's hand aside and brushes past them, refusing to remove his protective gear, and orders them to show him to the exit. Before he could get any further, the pain from his wounds forces him to his knees right in front of Rebecca. The woman gladiator bends down and examines Ricky's wounds and insists that he really should get them checked out. Ignoring her kind words, Ricky orders the medical staff to step aside, stating that he can show himself out. As he walks towards the exit, he apologizes to Rebecca in his mind. He was later thrown into an underground dungeon filled with broken toys, along with some of the other disqualified participants. Shortly after, Tank Lepanto stepped forward and asked if Ricky is the former king of Dressrosa, which he revealed to be true. All the other fighters in the pit were struck with awe while Tank shed tears of joy at this revelation. Elizabello II, also happy to see Dold, hugged him joyfully and remarked that he helped the Prodence Kingdom in the past. The former soldiers of Dressrosa and some of the broken toys stepped up and bowed before the former king. Major Battles * Ricky vs. Corrida Colosseum Block B Gladiators ** Ricky vs. Blue Gilly References Site Navigation it:Ricky fr:Ricky Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Kings Category:Riku Family Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Swordsmen Category:Dressrosa Characters